Fairy Dreamland
Special map for the Fairy Tale in Bottle event. There are 5 stages that do not require to complete. You are given 5 free attempts for each stage daily and can reset attempts for styling battle stages for 30 each. Completing these stages will give you Wish Bottles. Unlike other styling battles, you're are competing 2 themes at the same time with only 1 outfit. You will get different amounts depending on your letter score. A will give you 5 whereas an to will give you 3 . A gives 0 but will not deduct attempts. If you score within the specified range, you will trigger the Dream Resonance effect . Triggering it will give you 6 . Rules Dreamland Every set in this event has its own story. Listen to the passages of the stories to claim set parts. Finish a whole story to collect the corresponding set. #Before it starts, you need to choose a favorite story (set), decide the reading sequence of the two fairytales (the sequence of claiming sets). Read them one by one. #You can get tokens from the stages of event maps. Even stages are special stages. You need to challenge two different themes with one set of clothes. #Collect a certain amount of tokens to listen to story passages for set parts. Tips: The two fairytales cost the same amount of tokens. Event tokens won't be cleared after the event. The count accumulates when it reopens. Stage Rewards: Resonance Rewards–If the gap between the two themes (neither fails) is within the prescriptive score, it will trigger during which you can obtain 6 . Normal Rewards–If the resonance is not triggered, it will take the higher score as your final score. Perfect grants 5 token; Excellent, Good, or Average grants 3; Failed gives no tokens, nor does it cost challenge attempts. After the first fairytale, you'll get 1000 for the next fairytale journey! Stages Princess' Outing Dreamland Illusion The little princess walked out of palace into the wild. Challenge 2 themes with 1 suit. If the score gap is lower 10000, Dream Resonance will be triggered and you will win more rewards! Fairy Elf Dreamland Illusion The fairy sings under moonlight and plays with animals in the daytime. Challenge 2 themes with 1 suit. If the score gap is lower 10000, Dream Resonance will be triggered and you will win more rewards! Witch at the Banquet Dreamland Illusion The witch broke into princess birthday party. Will she bring bless or curse? Challenge 2 themes with 1 suit. If the score gap is lower 5000, Dream Resonance will be triggered and you will win more rewards! Triumphant Uniform Dreamland Illusion The prince came back with victory. On the ceremony square, he accepts praise and honor. Challenge 2 themes with 1 suit. If the score gap is lower 10000, Dream Resonance will be triggered and you will win more rewards! Dusty Pearl Dreamland Illusion The cursed queen lives in the deep forest. The humble dress cannot hide her grace. Challenge 2 themes with 1 suit. If the score gap is lower 15000, Dream Resonance will be triggered and you will win more rewards! Dream Resonance Quotes *''As long as human beings have fantasies, the fairytales dreams will always exist.'' *''Read fairytale in the daytime and enter that amazing world in your dream at night.'' Category:Events Category:Fairy Tale in Bottle Category:Event Maps